The Dance
by Labyrinth-dancer121
Summary: A Labyrinth Spinoff To a Very Christian thing... 1st FF Be Nice!


Labyrinth undertones... I don't own them sadly...This is my 1st ever fan fiction. Be nice!

The Dance

She knew the scene that laid out before her well. Many times she had been here in her dreams and knew the story like the back of her hand. Here she was standing dressed like a Princess from one of her fairy tales among people she knew but yet didn't know, Always walking among people but never really being a part of them. "Its safer this way" she told her self. The only problem was this was a dance... and the room was full of beautiful people. She knew she didn't fit in and was looking for someone to ease her fears that were growing... but no one looked like they even cared...

That is till she saw him. Just out of reach. She followed him in a desperation she didn't know she had possessed... If she could just touch him it would be OK. But he was always out of reach. Right at the point of giving up... the point of total despair. He came and reached out to her. No words were exchanged she just took his hand and he led her in the dance. To put in to words the music - would do no justice but it was the most peaceful most love filled song the world could never imagine and she was at peace. No Fear. No Anger. Just Total Peace and safety. She danced for a while in the safety of his arms till her insecurities caught up with her. She wasn't worthy to be here let alone dance with the King. The funny thing about insecurities is it often turns to fear... mainly of the unknown. "What if he wants more pain for me? What if there is only hurt in the dance? What if he really doesn't care... there are too many other people more deserving" In fear she stops the dance to run away. With one final look at him... his eyes sad and longing for her to be with him, she destroys the world that was perfect because of his grace...

As she wakes up tears flow from her eyes because she knew He still loved her and longed for her to be near him. She couldn't see past her fears and she felt so lost. Too save face she repeat her mantra to herself "I don't care. I don't care." But the truth was she did.

A couple months later

The dream came again. She knew this time it was going to be different. Everything pointed to it... Not in the dream itself but in life.

The room filled with so many people she could barely move without hitting someone... People staring and pointing as she pasted and her fear grew to the point of tears and once again she saw him. She knew she never would catch up with him so she stood her ground till he came to her... once again he led her in the dance. As fear began to grip her heart she left him to run away once more but in the instant of destroying the world - she loves & fears- she stops and turns around...

Raising her pain-filled eyes to look at his they connect in a perfect moment of harmony.

"I don't know the dance" she says quietly.

"I know. Let me lead." The king whispers in her ear.

"I am not worthy"

"I love you... that's all you need to know"

"There are others more deserving more Beautiful in every way"

" I chose you."

"What if I forget?"

"What if you allowed yourself to enjoy the moment?"

"Will you hurt me?"

"I won't promise you an easy road but I will promise to stand beside you"

"What if people laugh at me?"

"What if you let me take care of that?"

"What if I stumble and fall?"

"What if you just trust me?"

"What if I don't care?"

"You do or you wouldn't have come back."

"Just one more Question..."

The King smiled because he knew her. Because he loved her...

"Why have you never stopped me before?"

"You weren't ready to hear it... Now are you ready for the dance?"

She contemplates his question.

"I haven't been and I'm probably no good at it... but I am ready to try... I always told myself I didn't care,

But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere ...I've been waiting such a long time..."

She told the King as she slowly lets her guard down and rests her head on his shoulder while resting in his presence.

They danced.


End file.
